


The tyrant's deficit

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Sex, Violence, Yaoi, fairy tail - Freeform, stingue, tyrant
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Sting ist stark, mächtig, grausam und ein Tyrann, wie er im Buche steht. Er hat das ganze College unter seiner Kontrolle, jeder fürchtet und respektiert ihn und wer es nicht tut, der wird es zutiefst bereuen. Keiner kann ihm was anhaben und Sting von seinem imaginären Thron stürzen, denn der Blonde hat keine Schwächen. Nun ja, bis auf eine. Ein einziges Defizit, einen einzigen Makel. Rogue Cheney. Seine Liebe zu dem Schwarzhaarigen ist seine größte Schwäche. Und er hasste es. Hasste ihn dafür, dass er alles durcheinander brachte und der Einzige war, der nicht nach seinen Regeln spielte...[Stingue, AU, Yaoi, Darkfic, Drama, Thriller, Violence, Romance?]





	1. 1. Prolog - Bend down!

_POV: Sting_

 

 

Das was zwischen Natsu, Orga, Hughes und mir war, konnte man kaum als Freundschaft bezeichnen. Es war eher Angst und Dominanz. Es war Unterwürfigkeit, so wie man sie ständig bei einem kleinen, erbärmlichen Hündchen beobachten konnte. Die drei, waren meine persönlichen Hündchen, die wortwörtlich den Schwanz vor mir einzogen, weil sie Schiss vor mir hatten. Deswegen buckelten sie vor mir und taten so, als wären wir Freunde, obwohl sie mich eigentlich hassten. Es war mir egal. Sie mussten mich nicht mögen, es reichte vollkommen, dass sie taten was ich von ihnen wollte und mich stetig begleiteten, als mein Anhängsel fungierten. Weil es bei mir sicher war. Sicher vor mir selbst. Und das war alles was sie wollten.

 

Wir waren alle keine Kinder mehr, die meisten wohnten nicht einmal mehr bei ihren Eltern und selbst wenn sie es doch taten, so war es ihren Alten reichlich egal was mit ihnen geschah, weil sie alt genug waren, um sich um sich selbst zu kümmern.

So interessierte es keinen, ob die Drei von mir verprügelt werden würden, ob ich sie in meinem Keller einsperren und ficken würde, so lange, bis sie nicht mehr stehen könnten. Ich konnte ihnen weh tun, mit ihnen machen was ich wollte und keinen interessierte es.

Selbst wenn einer von ihnen plötzlich verschwinden würde, würde sich wohl kaum einer darum scheren. Womöglich würde die Polizei zwar irgendwann nachfragen, doch mich verdächtigen, dass würde keiner.

Weil ich reich war. Und reiche Leute, sind gute Leute.

Mit Geld konnte man fast alles erreichen, selbst wenn ich irgendwann wider Erwarten im Knast landen würde, müsste ich mich lediglich wieder frei kaufen.

Ich hatte Macht und die konnte mir keiner nehmen. Macht über das gesamte College.

 

Doch zugegeben, mir war langweilig. Natürlich spürte ich Natsus, Orgas und Hughes' Hass gegen mich stets in ihnen brodeln, ich sah es in ihren Augen, in ihrer ganzen Körperhaltung. Und doch, würden sie nie etwas gegen mich unternehmen, denn die Angst war größer. Sie waren zu unterwürfig, zu ergeben, einfach zu langweilig. Ich sehnte mich nach einem neuen Spielzeug.

Aber keiner war wirklich interessant. Im gesamten College nicht. Denn ich hatte sie alle schon gebrochen und ihnen gezeigt, wo ihr Platz war.

 

Nun, fast alle. Einen Einzigen gab es da noch, den ich mir tatsächlich noch nicht gefügig gemacht hatte. Weil ich Angst hatte.

Natürlich nicht vor der Person als solches, das wäre ja lächerlich. Sondern vor meinen eigenen Gefühlen für ihn. Weil sie mich verwirrten und alles kaputt machten. Sie waren fehl am Platz und eine Konfrontation mit ihnen, fiel mir unheimlich schwer. Weil ich es mir nicht eingestehen wollte, nicht wahr haben wollte, dass ich tatsächlich eine Schwäche hatte. Denn jemand wie ich, ein Herrscher, der durfte keine Schwäche haben. Der durfte nicht lieben. Der durfte sich nicht nach Rogue Cheney sehnen.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	2. 2. King and jester

"Du hast mir versprochen, die Fotos zu löschen."

"Ups."

"Lösch sie!"

"Nö. Wenn du nicht willst, dass sie veröffentlicht werden, dann solltest du dich besser schnellstmöglich auf die Knie begeben und mir einen blasen."

"Du Bastard!"

 

Mit eher weniger Interesse beobachtete ich Cobra dabei, wie er seine Ex-Freundin Kinana mit Nackfotos von ihr erpresste und sie dazu nötige, ihn mit dem Mund zu befriedigen.

Natsu stand daneben und grinste schadenfroh, während Hughes seine Handykamera auf das Geschehen vor sich richtete und Kinana dabei filmte, wie sie demütig tat was von ihr verlangt wurde und sich an Cobras Hosenstall zu schaffen machte.

 

Ich saß ein wenig Abseits des Geschehens und rauchte meine Zigarette. Ich hätte Kinana auch dazu zwingen können das Selbe bei mir zu tun, doch ich hatte keinerlei Interesse an ihr. Sie ist überhaupt nicht mein Typ.

 

Eigentlich war Cobra nicht so ein Arsch. Er war es nur, weil er mit mir "befreundet" war und ich ihm die Macht dazu verlieh, so ein Arsch zu sein.

Kinana hatte ihn verlassen und nun wollte er sich rächen.

 

Ich sah auch in Natsus Augen, dass ihm die ganze Situation mehr als gegen den Strich ging, sah das hinter dem Grinsen versteckte Mitleid für die Lilahaarige, doch wollte er dieses keinesfalls vor mir zeigen. Aus Angst, ich könnte ihn sonst als schwach oder jämmerlich finden und letztlich auch ihn fertig machen. Da war er lieber grausam zu anderen, als sich selbst von mir fertig machen zu lassen.

Es war nahezu berauschend, was für eine Macht ich doch über ihn hatte. Über sie alle. Über Natsu, Cobra, Hughes und die gesamte Universität.

Ich könnte jetzt genauso Cobra zu dem zwingen, zu dem er auch Kianna zwang, könnte ihm meinen Schwanz so tief in die Kehle rammen, bis er kotzen würde und trotzdem würde er sich nicht wehren und alles nahezu bereitwillig über sich ergehen lassen. Was für ein wundervolles Gefühl, die Menschen so manipulieren zu können, wie es einem passte und das nur, weil man ein paar mal grausam und unmenschlich zu ihnen gewesen ist.

Die meisten nannten es Arroganz und Übermut, doch ich nannte es Überlegenheit und verdienten Respekt. Weil ich stark war und die Anderen schwach. Und weil die Starken die Schwachen seit jeher dominierten, weil es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz war.

 

"Cobra werd fertig. Ich will noch in die Spielehalle."

 

Sofort zuckte der Braunhaarige erschrocken zusammen und stieß Kinana von sich, schloss sich eilig unverrichteter Dinge die Hose und kam mit Natsu und Hughes auf mich zugestolpert.

 

"Schon fertig Sting.", erwiderte er angespannt, setzte ein falsches Grinsen auf.

Ich roch die Angst an ihnen und labte mich an ihrer Unterwürfigkeit, auch wenn es doch langweilig war. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, sie würden sich aufbegehren. Weil ich sie dann bestrafen könnte.

So aber, hatte ich keinen Grund dazu. Ich könnte es trotzdem. Aber es wäre nicht so lustig. Lieber wartete ich, dass sie einen Fehler machten und an ihrer Angst vor mir erstickten.

 

Ich erhob mich von dem Stein auf dem ich saß, klopfte mir den Dreck von der Hose, warf meine Kippe weg und lief dann los, wohl wissend, dass mir die Anderen schon wie brave Hündchen folgen würden.

 

Kinana wurde von uns keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Zufrieden betrachtete ich die Highscoreanzeige des Shoot 'Em Up-Spiels, auf dem ganz oben mein Name trohnte. Ein verdienter erster Platz.

 

Ich krönte mich zusätzlich mit den anerkennenden Blicken meiner Freunde. Wobei "Freunde" das falsche Wort war. Sagen wir eher, meiner Anhänger, meiner persönlichen Hündchen. Denn damit sie meine Freunde wären, müssten sie mir ja gleich gestellt sein, doch bei Leibe, das waren sie nicht. Das war niemand. Sie waren nur meine Hofnarren und ich ihr König.

 

Grinsend trat ich einen Schritt zur Seite und blicke Hughes auffordernd an.

 

"Versuch dein Glück.", meinte ich spottend zu dem Kleineren und warf beiläufig eine Münze in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz.

Sofort ertönte die unverkennbare Retrospielmusik und Hughes eilte an den Bedienknüppel.

 

"Ich lad dich auch ein.", fügte ich dann noch hinzu, doch beachtete den Kurzhaarigen dann gar nicht weiter.

Schließlich war Geld nun wahrlich das Letzte, an dem es mir mangelte. Meine Eltern waren reich. Folglich hatte auch ich Kohle zu Hauf. Und es machte das Leben ungemein leichter, denn fast jeder, Lehrer, Polizisten, Richter, Beamte, ließ sich mit Geld beeinflussen. Geld ist Macht. Und natürlich gutes Aussehen. Schönen Menschen lag die Welt ohnehin zu Füßen. Und auch an der mangelte es mir nicht. Vielleicht war ich ein wenig eingebildet, doch ich würde schon behaupten, dass ich durchaus attraktiv und ansehnlich war. Sonst hätte ich ja wohl kaum so viele Weiber an mir kleben.

Geld und Schönheit, das war alles, was man zum herrschen brauchte. Und natürlich noch Grausamkeit. Ein Herrscher musste sein Volk dominieren und es gewaltsam in seine Schranken weisen. Nur so, verdiente er sich den nötigen Respekt. Ich war das beste Beispiel dafür.

 

Da Hughes Spiel nicht wirklich Interesse in mir weckte, ließ ich ihn mit Natsu und Cobra allein und lief ziellos ein wenig in der Spielehalle umher, suchte nach Etwas, das meine Langeweile vertreiben würde. Ein anderes, neues Spiel oder eine willige Alte, die ich abschleppen konnte.

Tatsächlich fand ich an einem Spielautomaten in der Ecke, sogar tatsächlich etwas durchaus Interessantes. Zwar nicht unbedingt das was ich gesucht hatte, aber das machte es nicht weniger wundervoll.

Denn da stand er. Zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Gray. Meine einzige Schwäche. Rogue Cheney.

 

Oh, wie sehr ich mich doch nach diesem Schwarzhaarigen verzehrte. Nach diesem wundervollen, wunderschönsten Jungen, der alles in mir durcheinander brachte und mir eine schwache Seite von mir zeigte, von der ich selbst nie gewusst hatte, dass ich sie überhaupt besaß. Nicht wissend, dass selbst jemand wie ich tatsächlich lieben konnte. Ihn. Den einzigen Jungen, dem ich gerade wegen diesem ekelhaften, beschissenen Gefühl nicht weh tun konnte.

Oh und wie sehr ich Rogue gerade dafür doch hasste. Dafür, dass er meine gottverdammte einzige Schwäche, mein einziges Defizit war. Dabei durfte gerade ich mir so was doch überhaupt nicht erlauben! Dreck!

 

Eine Weile beobachtete ich die Beiden bei ihrem Spiel.

Gray versuchte sich an einem neuen Rekord, laut seiner Flucherei schien er jedoch zu verlieren. Rogue stand hinter ihm und feuerte ihn halbherzig an, schien jedoch eigentlich eher weniger Interesse an dem Spiel zu haben. Vermutlich ist er nur seinem besten Freund zuliebe überhaupt erst mitgekommen.

 

Diese stechend roten Augen, die pechschwarzen Haare und dazu diese weiße Haut. Fuck! Wie konnte ein Kerl nur so hübsch sein?! Das ist doch nicht normal!

 

Letztlich beschloss ich aber einfach auf die Beiden zuzugehen, drückte dann auf den Neustartknopf am Spieleautomat und sicherte mir so die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden.

 

"Sag mal, geht's noch?! Jetzt hab ich verloren!", knurrte mich Gray auch sofort fassungslos an, während ich leise lachte.

"Das hattest du doch sowieso schon."

"Gar nicht wahr!"

"Er hat Recht.", ertönte nun auch Rogues Stimme und Gray gab nur einen trotzigen Laut von sich, drehte sich demonstrativ zur Seite und bockte vor sich hin.

Ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter um ihn. Er konnte froh sein, dass ich ihm für seine ausfallende Tonart nicht eine rein gehauen habe. Aber auch nur, weil Rogue gerade hier war und meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Und weil ich seinen besten Freund nicht vor ihm fertig machen wollte. Weil Rogue mich dann vielleicht hassen würde. Und wie seltsam das auch klang, dass wollte ich nicht. Gray hatte also pures Glück, nichts weiter. Auch wenn er hier momentan ziemlich störte.

 

"Sag mal Fullbuster, du willst dir nicht zufällig was zu Trinken holen?", fragte ich den Schwarzehaarigen und deutete mit dem Finger nach draußen.

Vor der Spielehalle stand nämlich ein Getränkeautomat und obwohl ich meine Worte als Frage formulierte, wussten wir doch Beide, dass es keine war. Es war eine Aufforderung, der er zu seinem eigenen Wohl besser Folge zu leisten hatte. Ich wollte mit Rogue allein sein und meine Ruhe haben.

 

Doch Gray schien nicht überzeugt, sah unsicher zu Rogue. Nachvollziehbar, dass er seinen besten Freund nicht mit Jemandem wie mir alleine lassen wollte, immerhin gehen sie Beide mit mir auf's College und jeder dort weiß um meine Tyrannei, erlebt sie ja eigentlich hautnah mit. Und das ich Gray bis dato nichts angetan hatte, lag wie gesagt nur daran, dass er Rogues bester Freund war. Das konnte sich jedoch jederzeit ändern.

 

Aber an Rogue würde ich nie Hand legen, darüber braucht er sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. An jeden auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten, aber nicht an diesen Jungen.

 

Letztlich seufzte Gray leise, wusste er doch auch, dass er sich besser nicht mit mir anlegen sollte.

"Ich warte draußen.", meinte er noch an Rogue gerichtet und lief dann an uns vorbei nach draußen.

Vermutlich weil er wusste, dass ich Rogue nichts tun würde, habe ich ihm doch auch bisher nie Leid angetan.

 

"Was willst du von mir Sting?", fragte Rogue und lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm.

Ich stütze meinen Unterarm über seinem Kopf ebenfalls an der Wand ab, beugte mich zu ihm vor und griff mit der anderen Hand an sein Kinn, um seinen Kopf ein Stück weit anzuheben und direkt in seine blutroten Augen sehen zu können.

So schön. Er war so verdammt schön!

Ich wollte mich ihm ja entziehen. Mit aller Macht. Aber es ging einfach nicht. Denn er war meine einzige, gottverdammte Schwäche.

 

"Hast du morgen Abend schon was vor?", stellte ich dann grinsend eine Gegenfrage und ließ sein Kinn wieder los.

"Warum fragst du?"

"Hm...ich dachte, dass wir vielleicht zusammen etwas unternehmen könnten."

Rogue zog skeptisch die Stirn in Falten und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Ich mag solche Menschen wie dich nicht. Du bist grausam, gewalttätig und dominierst das ganze College mit Angst. Mit so jemandem, will ich nichts zu tun haben."

"Autsch. Das ist aber hart von dir. Dir habe ich doch bisher nichts getan.", erwiderte ich ehrlich gekränkt, doch Rogue stieß sich nur von der Wand ab und lief an mir vorbei.

 

"Das macht es nicht besser. Du bist ein Tyrann."

Ehe sich Rogue weiter von mir entfernen konnte, legte ich von hinten meinen Arm um seine Schulter und drückte ihn an meine Brust.

"Die Welt besteht nun mal nicht nur aus guten Menschen, Rogue. Dafür kann ich dich beschützen, sieh es mal so."

"Ich muss aber nicht beschützt werden. Höchstens vor solchen Menschen wie dir."

 

Der Rotäugige entfernte meinen Arm von ihm und brachte dann wieder ein wenig Abstand zwischen uns.

 

"Außerdem gibt es da schon jemanden, den ich mag."

Und damit ließ mich der Kleinere einfach stehen und verließ die Spielehalle, während ich ihm fassungslos hinterher sah.

 

Es gibt schon jemanden, den er mag? Wirklich?

 

Erst war es Verwunderung, doch plötzlich kam unbändige Wut und Eifersucht in mir hoch.

 

So so, mich will er also nicht, aber einen anderen schon?!

Ich werde raus finden wer es ist. Ich werde es heraus finden und ihn aus dem Weg räumen, das schwöre ich! Er wird Rogue freiwillig nie wieder zu nahe kommen!

 

Oh Rogue hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er diese Worte lieber mal für sich behalten hätte, den wen auch immer er meint, er hat gerade dessen Untergang besiegelt. Denn Rogue gehört mir. Niemand wird ihn mir weg nehmen, niemand! Es ist eine Sache, dass er mich nicht will, aber eine andere, dass jemand anderes das bekommt, was ich mir so sehr wünsche!

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	3. 3. Because we are cowards

Hart flog das Gesicht des Blauhaarigen gegen die Wand und ließ ihn benommen taumeln. Er hustete und wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe, ehe sein Blick trotzig auf mir zu Ruhen kam.

 

"Bist du fertig?", fragte er schnippisch, funkelte mich angriffslustig an und ließ mich leise lachen.

Ah, diese Augen, dieser Blick. Ungebrochen und Widerstand zeigend. Wundervoll. Das war so viel interessanter, als stets nur die Angst in den Augen der Anderen lesen zu können. Wobei auch das durchaus was für sich hatte.

 

"Warum so garstig, Gerard? Ist doch lustig. Gefällt dir unser Zusammentreffen nicht?", fragte ich grinsend.

"Wichser.", erwiderte der Tätowierte nur hasserfüllt und wand dann den Blick ab, sah zu meinem drei Hündchen Hughes, Natsu und Cobra.

 

Natsu wollte ihm helfen. Ich sah es in seinen Augen. Doch er tat es nicht. Warum? Weil er Angst hatte, dass er sonst selbst an Gerards Stelle landen und das Opfer spielen müsste. Erbärmlicher Feigling. Nun ja, was soll's. Mir eigentlich egal, ob nun Gerard oder Natsu, Hauptsache ich habe etwas, an dem ich meinen Frust ablassen kann. Meinen Frust darüber, dass Rogue mir vorhin praktisch einen Korb gegeben hatte, nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollte.

Kaum zu glauben, dass einer dazu den Mut hatte, doch es lag wohl auch daran, dass ich ihm bisher nichts getan hatte.

 

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Gerard. Denn der Blauhaarige war attraktiv und eines meiner liebsten Spielsachen. Zudem mochte ich das vernichtende Funkeln in seinen goldenen Augen.

 

Fast schon entschuldigend, strich ich ihm über die so eben von mir selbst verursachte Platzwunde und lächelte mitfühlend.

 

"Ich möchte, dass du später zu mir kommst. Mir ist langweilig."

 

Sofort riss der Andere den Kopf wieder zu mir, blickte mich so angewidert an, dass ich einen Moment dachte, er würde sich gleich einfach übergeben, nickte dann jedoch gezwungenermaßen.

 

"Ich hasse dich.", knurrte er mir noch entgegen, ehe er sich von mir abwandte und die Gasse verließ.

Ich ließ es zu.

 

Es war mir egal, dass er mich hasste. So was von egal. Im Bett war er trotzdem gut und es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er die Beine für mich breit machte.

Er hasste mich aus tiefstem Herzen und doch würde er kommen und sich nicht wehren. Weil er es nie tat. Seit diesem einen Zwischenfall, wo er es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, mich zu schlagen und ich ihm das Bein gebrochen hatte. Seit dem zog er den Schwanz vor mir ein und doch... doch war da noch dieser trotzige Blick der mir verriet, dass er noch nicht gänzlich aufgegeben hatte und sich wohl früher oder später doch wieder gegen mich auflehnen würde. Doch sollte er nur. Ich wartete nur darauf. Ich würde auch den letzten Funken Widerstand in ihm gnadenlos vernichten und mich an seinem Leid ergötzen.

Es war perfekt, denn es gab kaum einen anderen am College, der mich so gut unterhalten konnte wie er. Ein ausgezeichneter Zeitvertreib eben.

 

 

 

 

_POV: Cobra_

 

 

Angespannt saß ich in meinem Zimmer am Schreibtisch, schielte immer wieder zu der Uhr über dem Türrahmen und verfluchte mich mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde mehr.

 

Gerard war mittlerweile sicherlich bei Sting. Unter ihm und mit hingehaltenem Hintern.

Wir alle wussten es, Sting beorderte Gerard oft zu sich. Zudem waren wir vorhin ja selbst dabei.

 

Der Blauhaarige tat mir leid. Und doch war ich irgendwo froh, nicht selbst an seiner Stelle sein zu müssen.

Ich wusste, dass Natsu ihm gerne geholfen hätte, doch wie auch ich, hatte er zu viel Schiss vor Sting, den er hatte sich uns alle gefügig gemacht. Auf verschiedenste Art und Weise.

 

Was war also mit mir? Wollte ich Gerard helfen? Konnte ich Gerard überhaupt helfen?

Als Sting an unser College kam, ging für uns alle die Hölle auf Erden los...

 

 

 

 

_"Dein Name ist Cobra?"_

 

_Überheblich grinsend erhob ich mich von der Bank, grub die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schritt auf den blonden Neuling zu._

 

_"Jo. Woher weißt du das, Neuer? Was willst du von mir?"_

 

_Der Blonde legte den Kopf schief und begann zu grinsen. Seine eisblauen Augen waren dabei so herzlos und unbarmherzig, dass es mir kalt den Rücken runter lief._

_Zugegeben, ahnte ich bereits in diesem Moment, dass ich mich nicht mit ihm anlegen sollte. Brav sein sollte. Doch meine Klappe war größer als mein Verstand._

 

_"Ich bin auf der Suche nach ein paar süßen Schoßhündchen, die ein paar Aufgaben für mich erledigen. Fühl dich geehrt, du wurdest auserwählt."_

 

_Ich blinzelte ihn verwirrt an._

_Bitte?! Wovon redet der Typ da? Schoßhündchen? Ich?! Hat der sie noch alle?!_

 

_Demonstrativ hielt ich ihm den Mittelfinger entgegen und spuckte auf den Boden vor ihm._

_Der tickt doch nicht sauber!_

 

_"Keine Ahnung, was für SM-Filmchen du dir da rein gezogen hast, aber ich buckel ganz bestimmt vor niemandem! Verpiss dich und leb deine Fantasien wo anders aus."_

_"Ach, ist das so?", erwiderte er süffisant._

 

_Meine Güte, was will der?! Ist hier neu und zieht so 'ne Show ab! In die Klapse gehört der Typ und nicht ans College._

 

_"Weißt du, leider kann ich es überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn man so respektlos mir gegenüber ist. Und schon gar nicht, wenn man mir den Mittelfinger zeigt. Wir sollten das ändern, meinst du nicht?"_

 

_So schnell konnte ich gar nicht reagieren, da hatte sich der Kurzhaarige völlig unvermittelt meinen rechten Mittelfinger, den ich ihm nach wie vor entgegen hielt, geschnappt und ihn schmerzvoll verdreht._

 

_Ich jammerte leise auf und fand mich in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon mit dem Gesicht im Dreck wieder, landete hart auf dem Boden und der Neue thronte zufrieden auf meinem Rücken, meinen Finger immer noch in seiner Gewalt und die Hand auf den Boden gepresst._

 

_"Hast du sie noch alle?! Geh sofort von mir runter du Freak oder ich mach dich alle!", fluchte ich lautstark und begann wild zu zappeln, doch ich bekam ihn nicht von mir runter, denn durch meine Position, hatte er leider doch einen gewissen Vorteil._

_Ich konnte mit den Beinen strampeln und nach ihm treten, doch sonderlich zu stören, schien ihn das nicht._

_Der Griff um meinen Finger verstärkte sich und ich hörte die ersten Knochen knacksen._

 

_"Man, man, man. Dir muss man ja echt noch Benehmen beibringen."_

 

_Als ich das Schnippen eines Taschenmessers hörte, erstarrte ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde._

_Dann begann ich nur noch mehr mich zu winden, sodass er gezwungen wahr, sein Gewicht besser zu verlagern, um mich weiterhin am Boden zu halten._

_Steine bohrten sich unangenehm in meinen Bauch, doch das war jetzt wirklich zweitrangig._

_Denn als das Messer in mein Sichtfeld kam, erstarrte ich innerlich. Das Blut gefror mir in den Adern und die Angst kroch widerlich langsam meine Glieder hoch._

_Fuck, was hat er vor?! Wieso ist er nur so viel stärker als ich?!_

_Warum ist niemand hier, der mir helfen könnte?!_

_Doch wir waren allein. Allein auf dem dreckigen Schulhof, des alten Collegegebäudes. Kein Schwein war hier und würde mir zur Hilfe eilen. Sie saßen alle im Inneren und taten so, als würden sie den Dozenten zu hören._

_Und selbst wenn einer mal aus dem Fenster sehen würde, würde er sich wohl kaum die Mühe machen, mir beizustehen. Die Person würde einfach wieder weg sehen und so tun, als sei nichts gewesen. Weil die Menschheit egoistisch ist und nur an sich selbst denkt. Keiner kümmert sich um einen anderen._

 

_Ich wusste, dass Menschen grausam sein konnten, doch ich hätte nie gedacht, diese Grausamkeit und Skrupellosigkeit einmal am eigenen Leib zu erfahren. Schließlich war ich keinesfalls schwach oder dergleichen. Doch letztlich gab es immer jemanden, der stärker war._

 

_Und als sich das Messer kaltherzig durch die Haut meines Fingers bohrte, wusste ich, dass Sting dieser jemand war._

 

_Beinahe mühelos, durchtrennte es Sehnen, Knochen und Bänder, während ich vor Schmerz aufschrie, mich zu winden begann und sich die Tränen einen Weg über meine Wangen bahnten._

 

_Mein Mittelfinger lag abgetrennt neben mir, während das Blut haltlos aus dem abgetrennten Stummel hervor lief und die offene Wunde brennende Schmerzen durch meinen gesamten Körper jagte._

 

_Der Schmerz war betäubend, mir wurde schlecht und doch war ich einfach noch zu fassungslos um zu begreifen, dass das hier gerade wirklich passiert war._

 

_"Nun heul doch nicht gleich. Kerle heulen nicht. Ist ja widerlich."_

 

_Als sich seine Klinge auch noch in mein rechtes Auge bohrte und mir auf dieser Seite das Augenlicht nahm, wurde es mir endgültig zu viel._

 

 

 

 

Mir wurde noch heute schlecht, wenn ich an diesen Tag, meinem ersten Treffen mit Sting zurück dachte und ich vermied es, in den Spiegel zu sehen. Ich wollte die Narbe nicht sehen.

Doch meinen Finger, bekam ich jeden Tag zu sehen. Meinen abgetrennten Mittelfinger, der nur noch bis zum ersten Fingerglied reichte.

Und egal wie lange das mittlerweile auch her war, die Erinnerung war frisch wie eh und je.

 

Sicher, ich hätte zur Polizei gehen und Sting anzeigen können. Doch ich hätte beweisen müssen, dass er es war.

Sie hätten ihn fest genommen, ihn vernommen, Untersuchungen angestellt...es hätte alles viel zu lange gedauert.

Bis er endgültig bestraft werden würde, hätte er mich wohl schon lange für meine Anzeige zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Und bei aller Liebe, vor nichts habe ich mehr Angst, als Stings wutgetränkter Rache.

Und selbst wenn ich auf wundersame, völlig unerwartete Weise irgendwie heil aus der Sache heraus gekommen wäre, gab es da noch einen verdammt wichtigen Punkt zu berücksichtigen.

Sting hatte Geld. Sehr viel Geld. Seine Eltern waren reich, folglich war auch er reich. Und reiche Menschen, werden nicht bestraft. Denn reiche Menschen sind gute Menschen und Geld regiert bekanntlich die Welt. Eigentlich ist man förmlich unantastbar, wenn man nur genug Kohle hat. Demzufolge nichts da mit Gefängnisstrafe. Er könnte sich einfach frei kaufen, mit locker der dreifachen Summe.

Also schwieg ich. Weil es besser so war. Für mich selbst. Denn so lange ich nur brav war, tat Sting mir nichts und wie sehr ich ihn auch hasste, war es an seiner Seite doch am sichersten vor ihm selbst.

 

Nun also zurück zu der eigentlichen Frage, ob ich Gerard helfen wollte.

Nein. Das wollte ich nicht. Weil ich viel zu viel Angst vor Sting hatte. Und es war mir lieber Gerard litt, als ich selbst, wie egoistisch das auch war. Doch mein Verhalten ist auch menschlich, jeder denkt eigentlich so, nicht? Die meisten geben es nur nicht zu und doch stellt man seine eigene Sicherheit stets an die erste Stelle. Weil es den sogenanntem Selbsterhaltungstrieb gab und das war auch gut so.

Also würde ich Gerard nicht helfen und das war in Ordnung. Genau. Ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit Sting schläft, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig. Aber es gibt schlimmeres als Sex, nicht?

Ich bin ja so ein gottverdammter Feigling...

 

 

 

 

_POV: Rogue_

 

 

"Ich bin verliebt, Rogue."

 

Yukino lächelte verlegen, sah unsicher zwischen mir und ihrem Eisbecher vor sich auf dem Tisch hin und her, strich sich in einer beiläufigen Geste eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter's Ohr.

 

Ich legte aufgrund ihres Geständnisses skeptisch die Stirn in Falten und musterte meine jahrelange Kindheitsfreundin.

 

"Das...freut mich?", erwiderte ich unsicher und mit der Situation ein klein wenig überfordert.

Nicht, dass ich mit solchen Themen nicht umgehen konnte, so sensibel war ich schon. Zudem hatte ich ja auch selbst jemanden den ich mochte, auch wenn es vielleicht doch zu viel wäre, es schon als Verliebtheit oder gar Liebe zu bezeichnen. Es war eher eine kleine Schwärmerei.

Doch im Gegensatz zu Yukino sprach ich nicht groß drüber und hatte es auch gegenüber Gray eher beiläufig nur einmal erwähnt.

Frauen waren da anders, behandelten das Thema anders und erwarteten Antworten, die ihnen die meisten Männer nicht geben konnten. Weil die meisten Männer nicht groß über Gefühle redeten. Wie gesagt, die meisten, nicht alle.

Also, was für eine Erwiderung genau erwartete Yukino jetzt von mir?

 

"Willst du gar nicht wissen, wer es ist?", fragte die Kleinere dann etwas ungeduldig, sah mich erwartend an und entlockte mir damit ein leises Seufzen.

 

"Du sagst es mir doch sowieso.", antwortete ich ihr wissend und erntete ein belustigtes Grinsen ihrerseits.

Sie beugte sich ein wenig zu mir vor, ehe sie zu ihren nächsten Worten ansetzte.

"Richtig. Es ist Sting."

 

Und ich erstarrte.

 

Fassungslosigkeit und Unglaube machte sich in mir breit. Ich begegnete ihrem verliebten Blick mit Verständnislosigkeit.

 

"Sting?", wiederholte ich zweifelnd und sofort nickte die Weißhaarige.

"Er ist toll. Er sieht so gut aus und ist so stark."

"Er ist ein sadistisches Arschloch. Ein Tyrann."

"Sag das nicht.", erwiderte Yukino sofort gekränkt und funkelte mich böse an.

"Sag das nicht?" Bist du blind, Yukino? Siehst du nicht, wie er das ganze College mit Angst und Gewalt dominiert? Von solchen Menschen sollte man sich fern halten.", versuchte ich meine Freundin irgendwie zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch meine Mühen blieben leider erfolglos.

 

"Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er zu der Person die er liebt, anders ist. Er könnte mich beschützen. Und mir hat er noch nichts getan."

"Dann sei froh dass es so ist und halte dich von ihm fern! Du warst ihm wohl einfach nicht interessant genug."

 

Yukino begann erneut zu Grinsen und schob sich einen Löffel ihres Eisbechers in den Mund.

 

"Und genau das werde ich ändern.", meinte sie überzeugt, doch ich verstand sie nicht.

Wie konnte sie nur so blind sein? Wie konnte sie nur jemanden wie Sting toll finden?

Sicher, er hat mir selbst zwar bisher nie etwas getan, doch im Gegensatz zu der Kurzhaarigen, sehe ich genau, was auf dem College abgeht, wie er sich dort an die Spitze gekämpft hatte und nun von seinem imaginären Thron aus herrschte. Wie er Menschen verletzte, sowohl psychisch, als auch physisch. So jemand wie Sting, war kein Mensch. Er war ein Monster.

 

"Setz deine rosa rote Brille ab, Yukino! Als ob der Typ dazu in der Lage wäre, jemanden zu lieben. Hör auf mit deinem Bad Boy-Faible und komm auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Selbst wenn er sich auf dich einlassen würde, dann nur, um dich definitiv auszunutzen und dir am Ende das Herz zu brechen."

 

Und ich sollte ja so Recht behalten, denn die Kleinere wollte nun einmal einfach nicht auf mich hören. Sie plusterte nur beleidigt ihre Wangen ab, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte demonstrativ, trotzig wie ein kleines Kind, den Kopf zur Seite.

 

"Du hast doch keine Ahnung."

 

Ich wusste nicht, ob Sting jemanden lieben konnte. Aber wenn ich an die Begegnung in der Spielhalle zurück dachte, schien er ja irgendwie etwas von mir zu wollen. Und ich wusste wirklich nicht, ob das gut war, denn mir war bewusst, dass der blonde Tyrann nicht die geringsten Skrupel hatte und wirklich vor gar nichts zurück schreckte. Vor absolut gar nichts. Auch nicht davor, Yukino weh zu tun. Doch ich drang nicht zu ihr durch. Also was sollte ich tun um sie vor diesem Monster zu schützen?

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	4. 4. Love me!

****Yukino hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.

Ich wusste nicht wie und wann, doch sie hatte es geschafft, Sting offenbar für sich zu gewinnen. Wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Denn ich selbst war mir immer noch ganz sicher, dass das kein gutes Ende nehmen konnte. Doch sie wollte ja einfach nicht auf mich hören.

 

Ich wusste nicht mal warum sich Sting nun überhaupt auf sie eingelassen hatte. Denn das er rein gar nichts für sie empfand, war mehr als ersichtlich.

Er fasste sie nicht mehr an als nötig, würdigte sie kaum eines Blickes und war meist von ihr genervt. Warum also, hat er sich trotz allem auf Yukino eingelassen? Welches Ziel verfolgt er? Was wird er ihr antun?

 

Mir wurde jedes Mal schlecht wenn ich sah, wie Yukino quer über das Collegegelände auf Sting zu rannte, freudestrahlend und glücklich und dieser sie nicht einmal zur Begrüßung küsste, so wie man es sonst tat, wenn man jemanden liebte. Oder wenigstens mochte.

Es war mehr als ersichtlich, dass er sie nur ausnutzte. Doch wofür? Was will dieser Tyrann von ihr?

 

"Hey. Rogue."

 

Grays Stimme neben mir, riss mich aus meinen trübsinnigen Gedanken und zwang mich dazu, den Blick von den Beiden abzuwenden und zu meinem besten Freund zu sehen.

Ich versuchte mir nicht allzu viele Gedanken über Sting und Yukino zu machen, doch die Sorge um die Kleinere hatte sich so penetrant fest in meinen Kopf gefressen, dass mir dies kaum möglich war und ich mich nur schwer auf Gray konzentrieren konnte.

 

"Ich komm heut zu dir. Zocken. Ich hab endlich das neue Spiel, auf das du so abgefahren bist."

"Das...ist toll...", versuchte ich mich zu einem schiefen Grinsen durchzuringen, sah doch noch einmal unauffällig zu Yukino und ihrem neuen Freund, doch sie waren verschwunden.

Wohin...?

 

Hastig drehte ich mich um, ließ meinen Blick suchend über das Collegegelände schweifen, doch erblickte sie nirgends.

Sie müssen ins Gebäude rein sein. Mist.

 

Ärgerlich biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und starrte auf den Boden unter mir.

Mir war klar, dass ich ws vielleicht ein wenig mit meiner Sorge übertrieb. Immerhin war ja noch gar nichts zwischen den Beiden geschehen. Doch irgendwas tief in mir verriet mir, dass sich genau das bald ändern würde, wenn Yukino sich nicht alsbald wieder von Sting lösen würde. Ich verstand ja ohnehin nicht, wie sie so ein grausames Monster lieben konnte. Das ist doch nicht normal. Er wird ihr weh tun. Ganz sicher! Früher oder später!

 

"Alles gut? Du benimmst dich irgendwie seltsam. Ist was passiert?"

Grays Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter und kurz überlegte ich, ihn in meine Sorgen einzuweihen, ließ es dann aber doch lieber bleiben. Nicht, weil ich ihm nicht vertraute, sondern weil er auch nichts ausrichten könnte. Yukino ist zu stur und wenn sie schon nicht auf mich hört, wieso sollte sie es dann bei Gray tun?

 

"Entschuldige. Ich war in Gedanken. Es ist alles in Ordnung.", antwortete ich Gray dann und sah sofort anhand seines Blickes, dass er mir meine Lüge nicht abkaufte, sie durchschaute, doch er schwieg diesbezüglich und ließ es auf sich beruhen.

Einfach weil er mich nun schon seit Jahren kannte und wusste dass es keinen Sinn hatte mich zum Reden zwingen zu wollen, wenn ich es nicht wollte. Also ließ er es.

 

"Übrigens, dieser Typ den du so magst. Rahkeid. Hast du ihn eigentlich nun endlich mal angesprochen?"

"Eh?"

Ich blinzelte perplex aufgrund des plötzlichen Themenwechsels, wurde unsicher und drehte peinlich berührt den Kopf weg.

"Hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit dazu.", nuschelte ich unverständlich, redete mich raus, denn die Wahrheit ist einfach, dass ich mich bis dato einfach noch nicht getraut habe, meinen Schwarm anzusprechen.

Und das wusste auch Gray, denn er grinste nur wissend und lachte leise.

 

"Warte nicht zu lange. Nicht, dass ihn dir noch jemand weg schnappt."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

"Rogue. Warte mal!"

 

Gerade als ich am späten Nachmittag das Collegegelände verlassen und den Heimweg antreten wollte, ertönte plötzlich Yukinos Stimme hinter mir und hielt mich auf.

 

Irritiert blieb ich stehen, drehte mich zu der Weißhaarigen um und wartete darauf, dass sie völlig außer Atem vor mir zum Stehen kam. Schließlich ist sie gerade ganz aufgeregt über das ganze Gelände zu mir gerannt gekommen.

 

"Was ist denn?", fragte ich meine Freundin neugierig, musterte sie abwartend.

 

"Es geht um heute Abend. Hast du Zeit?"

"Heute Abend? Also eigentlich wollte ich mit Gray..."

"Bitte!", ließ mich die Kleinere jedoch gar nicht erst aussprechen, legte mir die Hände auf die Schultern und sah flehend zu mir.

 

"Es ist wirklich wichtig!"

"Was ist denn so wichtig?", fragte ich verwirrt nach, fühlte mich sichtlich überrumpelt.

Was war denn jetzt für ein Notfall bei meiner Freundin ausgebrochen?

Eigentlich mochte ich es auch gar nicht, vorher besprochene Verabredungen abzusagen, aber Gray wird das schon verstehen. Es schien der Weißhaarigen vor mir ja wirklich viel zu bedeuten.

 

"Sting wollte heute Abend zu mir kommen. Aber er möchte unbedingt, dass du dabei bist. Er besteht darauf, sonst kommt er nicht."

"Bitte? Was hab ich denn mit eurem Date zu tun? Was will der von mir?"

Nun war ich vollends verwirrt. Ich verstand beim besten Willen nicht, wieso Sting mich dabei haben wollte, wenn er seine Freundin besuchte. War man da sonst nicht lieber ungestört und für sich allein?

Und wieso eigentlich ausgerechnet ich?

Sicher, er hatte sich in der Spielehalle zwar an mich ran gemacht, doch ich glaubte jetzt wirklich nicht, dass ihm das so ernst war. Ich hatte anschließend ja auch keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendet und hielt es nur für einen dummen Scherz. War dem nicht so?

Aber hatte er jetzt nicht eine Freundin? Eine, für die er offensichtlich ohnehin nichts empfand. Was mich auf meine vorhergehende Frage brachte. Warum war er dann mit Yukino zusammen? Aus Langeweile?

 

"Ich weiß nicht, warum es unbedingt du sein musst, aber er will dich unbedingt dabei haben. Bitte Rogue. Ich liebe ihn doch."

 

Dumm. Sie war ja so dumm. Geblendet von Liebe und die Realität vollkommen ausblendend. So wie es jeder tat, der verliebt war.

Aber sah sie es denn nicht? Sah sie nicht, dass er gar nichts für sie empfand? Dass er sie nur ausnutzte und sich seinen Spaß mit ihr erlaubte? Sah sie nicht, was für ein grausames Monster er war, dass das gesamte College mit Angst dominierte und sich auch noch an diesem Gefühl in Stolz labte?

 

Doch auch wenn ich nicht verstand, warum ich bei dem Treffen dabei sein musste, verstand ich etwas anderes. Nämlich, dass ich Yukino vor diesem Tyrann beschützen musste und es mir gerade deshalb sogar eigentlich ganz gelegen kam, dass er mich aus unbegreiflichen Gründen dabei haben wollte. Denn so konnte ich bei Yukino sein und auf sie aufpassen.

Also sagte ich zu. Weil ich musste.

 

"Okay. Ich komme heute Abend."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Die Situation war...befremdlich. Mehr als das. Es war regelrecht skurril, wie wir zu dritt bei Yukino Zuhause saßen und obwohl Yukino freudig etwas vor sich hin erzählte, lagen Stings Augen die ganze Zeit nur auf mir. Und sein Blick war alles andere als beruhigend, er fixierte mich eher wie ein Löwe seine Beute, schenkte seiner Freundin kaum Aufmerksamkeit.

Und zudem verstand ich immer noch nicht, warum ich hier war. Ich fühlte mich unwohl, ja regelrecht total fehl am Platz, aber wenn ich meine Freundin so beschützen konnte, dann war es wohl okay, schätzte ich.

 

Dennoch. Dieser kalte und doch verlangende Blick aus Stings Augen, ließ mich erschaudern.

 

"Wollt ihr noch was trinken?", wechselte Yukino dann plötzlich das Thema und ich nickte nur zaghaft, während es Sting ziemlich egal zu sein schien.

 

Kaum war die Weißhaarige jedoch aufgestanden und kurz in der Küche verschwunden, da richtete der Blonde plötzlich unvermittelt das Wort an mich und grinste siegessicher.

 

"Es freut mich, dass du gekommen bist und wir so ein wenig Zeit für uns haben."

"Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier und das weist du genau.", erwiderte ich bissig, doch Sting zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

 

"Wen kümmert's? Du bist heir und das ist alles was ich wollte. Die genauen Umstände spielen da keine Rolle."

Das sehe ich aber ganz anders!

Doch noch ehe ich erneut zur Antwort ansetzten und ihn von seinem hohen Ross runter holen konnte, kam Yukino auch schon wieder und stellte uns eine neue Flasche Cola vor die Nase auf den kleinen, braunen Couchtisch.

Dann setzte sie sich wieder neben ihren Freund und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Wieder Erwarten, ließ er es sich sogar gefallen.

 

Ich seufzte tonlos. Was mache ich eigentlich hier?

Klar, Yukino beschützen. Aber bei einem Date braucht man eigentlich keim fünftes Rad am Wagen und bisher ist ja auch noch nichts Schlimmes passiert.

Da wäre ich lieber Zuhause und würde mit Gray zocken. Oder bei Rahkeid...

 

Eine Weile verging und außer das Yukino irgendwann einen Film einlegte, passierte nichts Erwähnenenswertes.

Irgendwann beschloss ich, dass es womöglich doch besser war zu gehen.

Doch bevor ich diesen Gedanken auch in Worte formulieren konnte, erhob sich Yukino ein weiteres Mal und verkündete, dass sie schon mal duschen gehen würde. Dann verließ sie den Raum und kurze Zeit später, hörte man auch schon die Badezimmertür ins Schloss fallen. Und ich war mit Sting allein...

 

Der Größere seufzte erschlagen und kratzte sich mit der Hand im Nacken.

"Na endlich. Dachte schon, die haut nie ab."

"Bitte?!"

Wie kann er nur so über seine eigene Freundin reden?! Am liebsten würde ich ihm dafür eine rein hauen!

Andererseits war mir ja schon von vornherein klar gewesen, dass er nichts von ihr wollte. Somit bestätigte sich mein Verdacht nur noch.

 

"Ich meine, ich hätte keinerlei Probleme gehabt, dass auch vor ihr auszusprechen, aber das würde die Dinge nur unnötig kompliziert machen. Außerdem dachte ich, dass es dir so lieber wäre."

 

Der Blonde grinste falsch, drehte sich dann zu mir, während ich wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wovon er da eigentlich sprach.

Was hätte er auch vor Yukino aussprechen können?

 

"Ich bin ehrlich zu dir, aber warum denkst du, bist du einer der ganz wenigen, denen ich noch nichts getan habe?"

 

Was soll denn die Frage plötzlich? Woher soll ich denn das wissen?! Keine Ahnung, was in dem seinen gestörten Kopf so vor sich geht. Vielleicht war ich ihm bisher schlicht zu langweilig?

 

Als sich die kühle Hand des Anderen auf meine legte, zuckte ich erschrocken zusammen, doch er hielt sie eisern fest und ließ es nicht zu, dass ich sie ihm weg nahm.

 

"Weil du, mein Lieber, der einzige Mensch auf diesem Planeten bist, für den ich so etwas wie Gefühle und Faszination hege. Weil du meine einzige Schwäche bist, doch genau das will ich ändern. Ich will dich zu meiner Stärke machen."

Was?! Was meint er damit?

 

Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an, doch mein Verstand schaffte es partout nicht, seine Worte richtig zu verarbeiten.

 

"Ich denke es war dir ohenhin klar, aber Yukino diente einzig und allein dazu, an dich heran zu kommen. Ich meine, es kam mir total gelegen, dass sie auf mich stand weil ich wusste, dass ihr euch nahe steht. Sie interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten. Ich will dich."

"Aber..."

Ich konnte meinen Protest und meine Entrüstung jedoch gar nicht weiter aussprechen, denn sein Zeigefinger auf meinen Lippen, hinderte mich daran.

 

"Keine Sorge, ich werde ihr nichts tun. Ich werde sogar weiterhin mitspielen und so tun, als hätte ich ernsthaft Interesse an unserer Beziehung. Jedoch nur, so lange du lieb bist Darling und alles tust, was ich von dir verlange. Keine Angst, ich werde dir nicht weh tun."

 

Seine Hand strich zärtlich über meine Wange und er sah mich an, als wäre ich das Kostbarste der Welt. Verstörend!

 

"Allen, aber dir nicht. Das könnte ich nicht. Alles was ich will, ist dass du mich auch liebst. Dass du bei mir bist wenn ich es will und dass du mich küsst, wenn ich es möchte. Sagen wir es so, ob ich Yukinos Herz breche, liegt allein in deiner Hand. Und das willst du doch nicht, oder? Yukino liebt mich so sehr, du willst ihr doch nicht sagen, dass sie mich gerade an dich, ihren so wichtigen Freund verloren hat, nicht wahr?"

 

Und er grinste so siegessicher, als ob er bereits wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	5. 5. Punishment must be, baby

_POV: Natsu_

 

 

Meine Beine trugen mich fast schon automatisch in Richtung Krankenhaus, um meinen jüngeren Bruder zu besuchen.

Zeref lag erst seit ein paar Tagen drin und ich selbst war das Monster, das ihn dahin gebracht hat. In dem ich ihn geschlagen habe. Immer und immer wieder. Ich habe auf ihn eingetreten, so lange, bis Knochen brachen und ich vor stummen Leid geheult hab.

Ich wollte meinen eigenen Bruder doch nicht verletzen. Ich liebte ihn!

Aber...Sting wollte es. Er hatte es mir befohlen und wie ein feiges Huhn, habe ich sofort getan was er von mir verlangte, nur damit mich seine Strafe nicht selbst traf.

 

Ich war das Letzte. Abschaum. Ein Stück Dreck, was seinen Bruder quälte, nur um nicht selbst vor seinem Henker stehen zu müssen.

 

Und warum sollte ich das tun? Ganz einfach, weil Sting ein elender Sadist war, der es liebte zu quälen und weil er wusste, dass es mir das Herz zerriss. Er hätte es auch selbst tun können, doch er fand es viel lustiger, dass Zerefs eigener Bruder diese grauenvolle Tat beginng.

Er ergötzte sich an meiner Reue, meiner tiefen Schuld und dem qualvollen Blick.

Ich hasste ihn. Ich hasste Sting so sehr! Doch noch mehr hasste ich mich selbst dafür, dass ich zu schwach war, mich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Dass ich so ein schrecklicher Mensch war, der sein eigenes, nutzloses Leben vor das seines geliebten Bruders stellte.

Was bin ich nur für ein Widerling? Wie kann ich es eigentlich überhaupt wagen, mich auch nur in die Nähe von Zerefs Krankenzimmer zu stellen und den Tränen nahe auf seine Tür zu starren, letztlich doch nicht wagend, diese auch zu öffnen. Immerhin war ich ganz gewiss ohnehin der Letzte, denn der Schwarzhaarige momentan sehen wollte.

 

Kraftlos ließ ich den Kopf hängen und sackte in mich zusammen, ignorierte die fragenden Blicke der Krankenschwestern rigoros.

 

Wie konnte ich ihm das nur antun? Wie konnte ich mich dann auch noch hierher wagen?

 

Zudem gab es da noch ein weiteres Problem.

Ich durfte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein. Sting hatte es mir verboten. Wenn er das raus fand, dann...

 

Panik beschlich mich und kurz wollte ich wirklich einfach wieder abhauen, doch letztlich hielt mich mein schlechtes Gewissen doch davon ab.

Selbst wenn ich nicht hier sein durfte und Zeref mich ohnehin nicht sehen wollte, ich war es ihm mehr als schuldig. Wenn er mich raus warf, war das die eine Sache, aber noch nicht mal zu versuchen ihm wieder unter die Augen zu treten, eine ganz andere!

Ich muss da rein. Ich muss!

 

Und trotzdem verharrte meine Faust unverrichteter Dinge vor der Tür und senkte sich nicht zum erlösenden Anklopfen.

Wie sehr ich auch versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen, es ging einfach nicht. Denn mir war klar, dass Zeref mich nun bestimmt nicht sehen wollte. Und das tat mehr weh, als ich zugeben wollte. Ich könnte heulen.

 

Letztlich kniff ich doch den Schwanz ein und der Mut verließ mich.

Ich flüsterte eine leise Entschuldigung und ging wieder, nun doch ohne meinen Bruder besucht zu haben. Was jedoch nichts an der Tatsache änderte, dass ich unerlaubt im Krankenhaus war und Sting dieses Vergehen sicherlich zutiefst bestrafen würde, sollte er es raus finden.

 

Je näher ich dem Ausgang kam, desto nervöser wurde ich irgendwie und das, obwohl noch gar nichts passiert war.

 

Eher beiläufig fischte ich draußen angekommen, mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wollte einen Blick auf die Uhr werfen, als mir eine eingegange Nachricht von Sting entgegen leuchtete und ich mich augenblicklich ertappt fühlte.

 

Mir wurde noch schlechter als ich sah, dass die Nachricht schon vor einer dreiviertel Stunde angekommen war.

Scheiße! Habe ich wirklich so lange vor Zerefs Tür herum gestanden?! Ich verdammter Idiot!

 

 

_'Komm zur Spielehalle.'_

 

 

Das war's. Mehr stand in der Nachricht nicht. Und trotzdem war's mein Untergang. Weil ich schon vor einer beschissenen dreiviertel Stunde hätte dort sein müssen!

Fuck! Warum musste man auch in Krankenhäusern sein Handy lautlos stellen? Wenn Sting was von einem wollte, dann hatte man dem auch Folge zu leisten. Egal was, egal wann. Verdammt!

 

Wie von der Tarantel gestochenen rannte ich schließlich los, wohl wissend, dass das meine Verspätung jedoch auch nicht wieder rückgängig machen würde.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Als ich eine viertel Stunde später völlig außer Atem bei der Spielehalle ankam, erkannte ich bereits an Stings Gesichtsasusdruck, dass er mehr als angefressen war. Er hasste es zu warten.

 

Ich schluckte trocken und kam unsicher ein paar Schritte näher, Cobra und Hughes musterten mich mit undefinierbarer Miene. Das machte die ganze Situation nicht wirklich besser.

 

"Entschuldige Sting, dass ich zu spät bin. Ich habe deine Nachricht nicht gleich mit bekommen. Es kommt nicht wieder vor.", versuchte ich es mit einer plumpen Rechtfertigung, brachte ein nervöses Grinsen zustande, erntete jedoch lediglich ein abwertendes Zungenschnalzen von dem Blonden.

 

"So? Was war denn bitte so wichtig, dass es deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hat und dich dazu gebracht hat, selbst mich hinten anzustellen? Ein Hündchen sollte seinem Herrchen gehorchen, Natsu."

"Ja, ich weiß. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Ehrfürchtig senkte ich das Haupt, konnte ihn mit meinen Worten jedoch ohnehin nicht wirklich besänftigen.

"Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne. Was war wichtiger als ich? Wo warst du?!"

 

Ich biss mir unsicher auf die Unterlippe, trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den Anderen.

Das konnte ich ihm unmöglich sagen! Wenn er erfährt, dass ich gegen seinen Befehl verstoßen hatte...

 

Zugegeben, ich hatte Angst.

Natürlich könnte ich mich körperlich gegen Sting wehren und hätte vielleicht sogar eine Chance. Doch es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Und wenn ich da an mein erstes Treffen mit Sting zurück dachte...Nein, manchmal war es sogar besser ein erbärmlicher Feigling zu sein. Für die eigene Sicherheit.

 

Ich kam jedoch nicht einmal dazu, meine ohnehin gelogene Antwort auch in Worte zu formen, denn ohne es zu erwarten, wurde ich völlig unvorbereitet von dem blonden Tyrannen zu Boden gerissen, landete schmerzhaft mit dem Gesicht im Dreck und stöhnte gequält, als sich Sting rücksichtslos mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf meinen Rücken fallen ließ.

Knochen knackten widerlich und mir wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen.

 

"Lass mich raten wo du warst. Anhand des widerlich sterilen Geruchs der an dir klebt, ist es nicht schwer zu urteilen, dass du im Krankenhaus warst. Ganz bestimmt bei deinem Bruder und das unerlaubt wohl gemerkt."

 

Scheiße!

 

"Sting ich...ich war nur vor seiner Tür, ich habe ihn nicht mal gesehen."

"Mein lieber, naiver Natsu, das macht es keineswegs besser oder gar ungeschehen, dass ist dir bewusst, nicht?"

 

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Mir war ganz klar, das alles was ich sagen würde, ohnehin nur auf taube Ohren bei dem Blauäugigen stoßen würde. Es hatte keinen Zweck sich raus zu reden und war lediglich vergeudete Mühe. Denn ich kannte Sting und wusste genau, dass er kein Erbarmen kannte. Schon gar nicht, wenn er wütend war, weil man nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzte.

Wie sehr ich diesen Mann doch hasste.

 

Und natürlich griffen weder Cobra, noch Hughes in die Situation mit ein. Aber wieso sollten sie auch? Ich hätte es an ihrer Stelle auch nicht getan.

Und wer weiß? Nach dem, was ich meinem kleinen Bruder angetan hatte, hatte ich es vielleicht auch gar nicht anders verdient.

 

"Aber hey, da du ja so an deinem Bruder zu hängen scheinst, helfe ich dir natürlich gern dabei, ihm im Krankenhaus Gesellschaft leisten zu können."

 

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als ich Stings eiskalte Stimms vernahm. Mir wurde schlecht.

 

"Hughes! Bestrafe ihn!"

"Was? Aber...", geschockt wollte der Schwarzhaarige Stings Befehl fassungslos in Frage stellen, doch der Kurzhaarige ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden.

 

"Bestrafe ihn, oder ich bestrafte dich dafür, dass du meine Befehle missachtest."

 

Die Luft schwängerte sich mit dem widerlichen Geruch der Angst und letztlich nickte Hughes nur widerwillig.

 

Er wollte mir nicht weh tun, dass war mir klar, aber Sting liebte es eben zu manipulieren. Und er war erschreckend gut darin.

 

Als sich der Blauäugige von mir erhob, kam Hughes auf mich zu und ich spürte seinen ersten Schlag noch ehe ich mich hätte darauf vorbereiten können.

Und ich wehrte mich nicht.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


End file.
